


In bed with....

by tinadolphin



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinadolphin/pseuds/tinadolphin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interview series by MacKenzie King. She's interviewing people and characters from Due South.<br/>This is a work in progress and when I get the time I will add to the interviews, there might even be some revising to part two, but I wanted it up for March 11th.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In bed with....

It was the late 90's and I had moved from being a writing journalist to work at a small local TV-station. Now I had been asked to come up with a fresh idea to try and save said station. Who am I? I am Mackenzie King and this is my new show... “In bed with...” And I will be interviewing a few interesting people I've met over the years.

 

Part One ~ Bob Fraser

My first companion in bed was the legendary Bob Fraser. 

"So how are you doing?" MacKenzie asked her first guest on the show.

"Other than being dead you mean?" Bob Fraser answered, Gordon Pinsent had gotten back into the role from the show Due South and this was one of his favorite lines. He was dressed in his brown winter coat with fake animal fur and on his feet he had a pair of snowshoes. 

"I suppose..." she let the question hang.

"Then I'm doing well." Bob answered "I'm in bed with a young good-looking woman and I haven't been that for a very long time" he paused "You see, Benton's mother died when he was only six years old and I never looked for a new woman after that."

“So you brought him up as a single parent, single father, and still made a career in the RCMP?” MacKenzie asked next.

“Oh no, I did my best, but Benton had to suffer. First I was too depressed from losing Caroline, she really was the love of my life.” he got something dreaming in his eyes. “Unfortunately I decided to leave Benton with my parents and had them bring him up.”

“Didn’t they do a good enough job you think?” MacKenzie asked.

“Oh they did a fine job, but they travelled around a lot with their library and Benton never really had a steady home, although I’m not sure I would have provided that to him either.” Bob paused “Eventually they settled down in Tuktoyaktuk, that’s in the very north or the Northwest Territories.” He explained.

“I know a bit about the Northwest Territories.” MacKenzie said “I’m actually named after the river up there.”

Bob looked at the young woman “Are you as wild as the river?” he asked.

“I can be.” MacKenzie said secretly.

“That’s good, a woman should be a bit wild and crazy and able to look after herself, that’s what made me fall in love with Caroline.” Bob stated.

“You were telling about how you left your son with your parents after your wife had died.” MacKenzie urged him to go on telling.

“Oh yes, they did settle down when Benton was about 10 years old, they put up a library in town and did their best to homeschool Benton, there were no actual school in Tuktoyaktuk back in the 60’s you see.” Bob took a deep breath. “I went home as often as I could but I was posted in the Yukon Territories at that time, along with my best friend Buck Frobisher.”

“I take it that it wasn’t as easy to get leave from the RCMP back in those days, or am I wrong?” MacKenzie asked.

“No you are right, and besides seeing Benton hurt, he reminded me in so many ways of Caroline, that I really didn’t want to be around him at that point. Now when I’m also gone and have had time to think about it I know he needed me.” Bob said sadly.

“Did you and Ben… Benton end up working together when he had graduated from the Depot?” MacKenzie asked.

“Just for a little bit, but the tension between us was still there, we never really got to be as close as a son and father should be.” Bob paused again “Although I think I managed to teach him a thing or two about getting by in the wilderness, he did do some really long patrols before he was sent due South.”

“Tell me about that, what happened really that made the RCMP send him to Chicago, I know it had something to do with your death.” MacKenzie inquired.

“You see… Gerard, an old depot mate, he had it in for me for many years, and I now know that he was behind Caroline being killed as well. He payed this American fellow to hunt me down and kill me. It was to look like it was one of the natives that had done it, but everyone knows my relationship with the natives.” Bob said.

“Tell me more about that, did they take you in as one of their own?” MacKenzie asked.

“Yes they did, not like they took Benton in later on though. But working with the native is the best way to go around up in the north. There are so many enemies in the wild that you don’t have to have the local people as enemies as well.” Bob looked at her “Anyways when Benton heard about me being killed he started his own investigation. Gerard tried his best to stop him too, but Benton did his job, he got his man. But as the man was one of our own, Benton got sent back to Chicago where he got attached as a liaison at the Canadian Consulate. He is doing a fine job helping those Americans, but I wish he would go back north, I know he is welcome back now. He should also find himself a good woman and have a family of his own” Bob added and looked at MacKenzie “You’re a good woman, and a bit wild and crazy, you should do very well as a wife for my boy.” 

MacKenzie was used to getting put up with men but this she wasn’t prepared for and she blushed “I don’t think I’d do well as a Mountie’s wife Mr. Fraser” she said shyly.

“Just you wait and see.” Bob smiled.

“From my research I’ve learnt other things about Benton and I think his heart belongs to another woman” MacKenzie started to gather her papers.

“The Italian won’t do, but the Inspector should, if they only can get through that they’re both officers of the RCMP.” Bob said and looked for his fur hat.

“I would like to thank you very much for this interview Mr. Fraser, it’s been very interesting and I think I will get to hear some similar stories when I go back to bed with my next guest” MacKenzie paused, looked up and straight into the camera “Be sure to tune in next week when I will be in bed with Buck Frobisher.”

Bob snickered on the other side of the bed “Be careful young lady, be very careful.” Bob knew all too well about Buck’s practical jokes.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Part Two ~ Buck Frobisher

Three days after my interview with Bob Fraser it was time to climb into bed with another older man. Buck Frobisher. I had been thinking about what Bob said about being careful but I didn’t know what he meant. The first thing I noticed was the noise of a fart, but I didn’t smell anything and was happy about it. I walked over and offered my hand to shake.

“Nice to meet you Miss King.” Buck Frobisher said. Leslie Nielsen had dressed up in his red serge just like he did so many times before.

“The pleasure is all mine.” MacKenzie said “Please call me MacKenzie.”

“As you wish MacKenzie.” Buck offered his arm “Let me lead you over to your side.”

They got into bed. The bed was nicely made up with a dark blue cover and lots of pillows to make it more comfortable to sit.

MacKenzie looked into the camera “Good evening, I’m sitting here in bed with Buck Frobisher, a Mountie who’s was a partner for many years with last week’s guest Bob Fraser.” She turned towards Buck “Tell me how you and Bob met?”

“Oh, it was a long time ago; we were both young cadets at the depot, we were put in th  
same room and got along from the beginning. Bob was from up north while I was from  
Saskatchewan, but we both had the same passion for the RCMP.” Buck started “When  
we had the first long break Bob went with me back to my hometown. It wasn’t for him  
he was a guy from the wide open spaces up north. I understood that when we did our fir  
st placement together. The winter landscape in the Northwest Territories was like his ba  
ckpocket.” 

“That must have been a big pocket.” MacKenzie said.

“Oh it was, but I grew to love it up there and settled down there until I retired.” Buck tol  
d.

“I understand that you and Bob both had eyes for Caroline Fraser?” MacKenzie asked.

“Yes we did, she was a lovely woman, I don’t blame Bob for falling in love with her. W  
e even had a shoot-out over here and Bob won.” Buck answered.

“And you never regretted it?” MacKenzie followed up.

“No because I met my wife to be the same evening over a beer in the little bar where we were stationed.” Buck got a longing in his eyes and turned a little.

There was the sound again, a farting sound but no smell again and MacKenzie started to think that this was a practical joke and it was what Bob had warned her about.

“I heard you once held a very inspiring speech for a big group of Mounties. Some of them were so moved they had tears in their eyes even” MacKenzie said.

“They have called this day The Eleventh of March! And whom-so-ever of you gets through this day, unless you are shot in the head or somehow slain… you will stand at tiptoe… when e'er you hear the name again, and you will get excited!…At the name March The Eleventh! We happy few, we few, we band of brothers…our names will be as like…household names. And those who are not here, be they sleeping or… doing something else… They will feel themselves…sort of crappy. Because they are not here to…to join the fight. On this day, the Eleventh of March!!” Buck repeated his speech.

“Have you heard back from any of the men that were with you back then?” MacKenzie asked.

“Yes, I frequently talk to Ben Fraser.” He looked at her “Now there’s a young man who needs himself a good wife…” Buck kind of passed the question over to MacKenzie.

“Oh no.” she shook her head “I’m no material for a Mountie’s wife.” She felt a deja vu as Bob Fraser had put the question out there too.

“You never know what happens in the future.” Buck didn’t let the subject go “If I’m not mistaken you’ll be interviewing him as well for this series?”

“Yes I will.” She answered “There were another big incident on a train, the rest of the Mounties was taken out but not you, how come?” she asked.

“Oh, I actually don’t have any answer to that, but the three of us that was left awake did take out the bad guys on that runaway train. Those were the days.” Buck told.

“The times runs fast when you’re having a good time.” MacKenzie looked first at Buck then into the camera “The time’s up and I’d like to thank you for coming Buck Frobisher and to you.” She addressed the people in the camera “I’ll see you next week with a new person here in my bed.” 

As the camera people told them it was wrapped they got out of bed “It was really nice to meet you Buck.” MacKenzie held out her hand.

“It was all my pleasure, it was nice to think back to those big events in my life.” Buck took her hand and sent out an electric shock.

“Ouch.” MacKenzie said and pulled her hand back.

“I’m sorry, I can’t help myself when I meet new people.” Buck showed here the little shocker in his hand.

“Oh, that was what Bob meant about being careful around you, he knew about your tricks.” MacKenzie burst into a laughter and Buck joined her.

“So, who’s up next week, you know I was serious about you being a good wife for Benton.” Buck said.

“I doubt it, but I think the next person will be constable Turnbull.” MacKenzie took a look into her papers “Yes it’s constable Turnbull next.”

 

Disclaimer and copyright: I don’t own the character of Due South I’ve mainly borrowed them for your pleasure. Anything I might have written about the actors is also made up; I don’t know what lines where they’re favorite and so on. However I’ve come up with the idea and I’ve written the story so please respect that. ©tinadolphin@comhem.se 2016


End file.
